gameofthronesfanwiki1fandomcom-20200214-history
Valyrian steel
Valyrian steel is a magical alloy invented in Valyria and used to make weapons of unparalleled quality. It is the spells and magic that make the steel special. Valyrian steel blades are lighter, stronger, and sharper than even the best castle-forged steel, and feature distinctive rippled patterns similar to Damascus steel; the mark of steel that has been folded back on itself many thousands of times.A Storm of Swords, Chapter 32, Tyrion Most Valyrian steel blades in Westeros are treasured heirlooms of noble houses, each with its own name and storied history. It is likely that most of the Valyrian steel swords were brought to Westeros by the Targaryens, after the Doom of Valyria. Only the greatest weaponsmiths can reforge swords from existing Valyrian steel, but the secret of creating such an alloy was apparently lost with Valyria, making those remaining weapons highly treasured and extremely rare. The blacksmiths of Qohor claim to know how to reforge Valyrian steel, and Tobho Mott did reforge Ice at the request of the Lannisters, in King's Landing. List of known Valyrian steel blades * Blackfyre - An ancestral sword of House Targaryen, wielded by Aegon the Conqueror and Daemon Blackfyre. Lost after the Blackfyre Rebellion. * Brightroar - The ancestral sword of House Lannister, carried to Valyria and lost by Tommen II Lannister, King of the Rock. * Dark Sister - An ancestral sword of House Targaryen, wielded by Visenya Targaryen, Prince Aemon the Dragonknight and Ser Brynden Rivers. Lost after Ser Brynden's removal to the Wall. * Heartsbane - The 500-year-old ancestral sword of House Tarly and currently wielded by Lord Randyll Tarly, and soon to be passed to his son and heir, Dickon Tarly. * Ice - The ancestral sword of House Stark, well over four hundred years old. Captured by the Lannisters after Eddard Stark's execution and melted down. * Lady Forlorn - The ancestral sword of House Corbray and currently wielded by Ser Lyn Corbray. * Lamentation - The ancestral sword of House Royce. Missing since the Dance of the Dragons. * Longclaw - The ancestral sword of House Mormont. Abandoned after Ser Jorah Mormont's disgrace and sent to his father Jeor Mormont, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Passed by him to Jon Snow. * Nightfall - The ancestral sword of House Harlaw. Currently wielded by Ser Harras Harlaw. * Oathkeeper - A new sword forged out of the Stark sword Ice and given to Jaime Lannister by his father. Passed by Jaime to Brienne of Tarth. * Red Rain - The ancestral sword of House Drumm, forged before the Doom. Currently wielded by Lord Dunstan Drumm * Widow's Wail - A new sword forged out of the Stark sword Ice and given to King Joffrey I. Currently in the possession of King Tommen I Baratheon. * Vigilance - ancestral sword of House Hightower. * Orphan-Maker - ancestral sword of House Roxton. Note that Dawn, the sword of House Dayne, is not a Valyrian steel blade, instead being forged from a fallen meteorite, although some of its properties are similar to those of a Valyrian blade. Lightbringer, King Stannis Baratheon's sword, is also not a Valyrian steel blade despite its alleged potency. Notes and references Category:Valyrian steel swords Category:Swords Category:Valyria